


Cuffed

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has Spock just where he needs him. Cuffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> New manipulation. Just for Xmas...lol

Do you like our little game?   
  
When you aren't in control.   
  
When I have you vulnerable like this.   
  
As I bring out every emotion you keep hidden.   
  
It feels good doesn't it?   
  
You can't move.   
  
You dare not speak.   
  
Do you like what I am doing now?   
  
Do you want me to stop?   
  
I didn't think so.   
  
We are far from finished.   
  
I so like what I see.   
  
Been wanting to do this for the longest time.   
  
What's next you ask?   
  
Well, that is up to you.   
  
You see, I have the other cuff just waiting for your other wrist.   
  
What do you say, Spock?   
  
Are you up for it?   
  
Yes. Good answer.   
  
We are gonna have lots of fun.   
  
Indeed.


End file.
